


act one: by nightfall

by pegaeae



Series: the life, the lyna, the legend [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegaeae/pseuds/pegaeae
Summary: unhoped for first love, never forgotten, remembered only with guilt





	act one: by nightfall

lyna loves (loved, she tells herself) tamlen

only his eyes are the same now–and even then, the blue of his irises are dulled, the white of his sclera gone red and bloodshot with blight sickness. his eyes roll in their sockets, feverish and unable to focus on anything, constantly looking just past her instead of  _at_  her.

“not your fault,  _lethallan_ ,” he is saying, his voice hoarse and not quite right. he sounds almost like he did after a summer wildfire when they were children, when his lungs and throat had been burned by smoke and heat and it took him weeks to heal and speak normally again. she can imagine it if she closes her eyes, both of them just old enough to venture out on their own and tamlen, good-hearted, stubborn-natured tamlen, refusing to leave behind a stuck aravel. the too-close flames are glinting orange and gold off tamlen’s blond hair, painting his pale skin in the warm tones of a summer sunrise.

she presses her hand to his cheek, watches as the muscles of his face twitch, as his mouth presses into a grimace and those blighted blue eyes roll wildly. “it is my fault,” she says, and her own voice is hoarse–with grief, with guilt. “you would never have stopped looking. you would never have left me behind.”


End file.
